Talking with the Teacher
by Reldanfiregirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to see their daughter's first grade teacher. Little Zoë Jackson reminds Mrs. Bell of a student she had years ago. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO**

Jane Bell smiled, this was her last conference of the night. As much as she liked to talk to her student's parents it had been a long night. She had been a first grade teacher for over thirty years and was hoping to retire soon.

Looking down to her list she saw that she would be speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson about their daughter, Zoë, a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes that seemed oddly familiar. She had ADHD and dyslexia but was still a very bright girl.

She heard a knock on the door and muffled voices outside the classroom, "Come in."

A man with bright green eyes just like Zoë's and jet black hair and a woman with startling grey eyes and honey blonde hair the same shade as her daughter's walked in.

"Hello. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson?" she asked politely.

"That's us!" Mr. Jackson replied with a goofy grin and she could have sworn she'd seen it before. His wife slapped his arm gently and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for my husband he has the matuaty of a five year old."

Jane thought he might be offended but just pouted and said, "I have to have a least the maturity of a seven year old, Wise Girl. Now Nico, Nico acts like five year old."

She ignored him and turned to Jane, "So how's Zoë doing?"

"Well Mrs. Jackson your daughter is doing well despite her conditions. She doesn't sit still for long but that's to be expected. She is very good at puzzles."

For some reason Mr. Jackson groaned and muttered "Great another Wise Girl."

Jane chose to ignore this and moved on.

"She draws buildings a lot but she also draws fish."

Mr. Jackson punched air and cheered until his wife hit him again. She made a movement with her hand to continue.

"She also adores the class goldfish, she named it Fred and has preformed many 'ancient rituals' to make him live longer." Mrs. Jackson paled at this while Mr. Jackson grinned proudly, "It must have worked because Fred might just be the healthiest fish I've ever seen."

Mr. Jackson grinned even wider at this, while his wife frowned.

"There is one problem though, Zoë seems to find it funny to terrorize other students. Would you perhaps know what her uncles Travis and Conner have been teaching her?"

"Percy? Anything you want to tell me?" Mrs. Jackson asked innocently.

"Nope nothing at all my lovely wife. So anything else we should know?"

"Yes," Jane continued, "She, like another one of my students did years ago has been selling the other kids candy at recess."

Mrs. Jackson glared at her husband, "That sounds like something you would do Seaweed Brain."

Mr. Jackson smiled fondly, "Of course I did that, all the way through middle school. The only one who ever found out that wasn't a customer was Mrs. Belly. But I wasn't very experienced back then so..."

This struck something with Jane, but before she could ponder it more Mrs. Jackson stood up, "I'll talk to her about it, thank you Mrs. Bell. Come on Percy."

Mr. Jackson got up and followed his wife out the door after waving goodbye to Jane with a lopsided grin on his face. That was when it hit her, she had just met Percy Jackson once again.

She grabbed the collection of year books she always kept under her desk and flipped through them until she found the right year. That year she had only had ten students in her class, one of them being a green eyed boy who had talked to the class fish and sold candy to the other children at recess. And now his daughter was in the very same class. She laughed, maybe next year she'd meet the child of Annabeth Chase who had moved to California half way through the year.

**This is just something I thought of on a whim. It just popped in my head and wouldn't go away until I posted! I hope you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a One-shot but I couldn't resist! This will be the last chapter... maybe. Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! You guys rock!**

**StalkerInTraining**

**Elina (Guest) **

**skprettygirl**

**Guest**

**AquamarineCloverx3**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Lol (Guest) **

**FieryShadows13**

**Wicked Lovely 17**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**

**I don't own PJO.**

Zoë Jackson walked into first grade the day after parent teacher conferences with a smile on her face. Daddy had told her how good she did helping Fred the goldfish. And he told her a story about how her Uncle Frank could turn into a goldfish. The only bad part of the night was that Mommy said no ice cram after dinner since she had been selling the other kids candy. she still didn't know what was bad about it. Uncle Conner and Uncle Travis gave her the idea.

When she got to school Mrs. Bell asked her how her daddy was.

"He's fine. Why?" she answered.

"Well Zoë, a long time ago I had your daddy in my class."

"Really?" She knew Mrs. Bell was old, but if she was a grown up when her daddy was a kid she must have be like a bazilion years old.

"Really. Would you like to see a picture?"

When Zoë nodded Mrs. Bell got out an old looking book and showed Zoë a picture of her daddy sitting up strait (for once) and grinning like a crazy person at the camera. His right front tooth was missing and his hair was plastered to his head with a bunch of goopy stuff that Grandma Sally must have put in.

A picture above him was a girl with curly blonde hair in lopsided pigtails. She smiled like she knew something that no one else did and she had very good posture for a girl her age. Her grey eyes sparkled with intelligence.

"Mommy!" Zoë cried stabbing her mother's photo in the face with her little finger, "Did you know Mommy too Mrs. Bell?"

Jane stared at the child in front of her and compared her to the little girl that had been in her class for only half the year. The most obvious similarity was that they had the same blonde hair. But the cheek bones and chin on the two girls also seemed very similar.

Jane could also remember little Annabeth Chase drawing buildings, just like her little girl did now.

"Well who would have thought," Jane said to herself after the class had left for recess, "The two Saviors of Olympus and their daughter in my class. Maybe next week a baby cyclops will show up." She laughed to herself and turned to the large oak tree in the yard, "Just an old tree nymph, yet I still get some action."

**There you go! I hoped you liked it and please review!**


End file.
